The Chipmunk Detective Agency
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Alright so originally this was going to be an alternative version of Roadchip. However after I saw the movie today, I thought it would be kind of cool taking it up where it left off, so spoilers alert! Anyway I'm sort of making this up as I go along I admit, but basically it's like Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Father and Son

"Simon! Theo! Wake up! Wake up! It's snowing outside!" Alvin cried as he rushed over to the window and placing his face and paws up against the glass. "Wow, it's just like it was last year! Another white Christmas!" he cried as Theodore suddenly sat up. "This is also the first year of having Dave officially as our father." He said. "Yeah, I know." Alvin said as he hung his head and heaved a heavy sigh. "What's wrong Alvin, you seem upset and I thought that you would be entirely happy and excited about it." Simon said as he sat up and pushed his glasses onto his nose.

"Yeah, I am. It's just that, well_" he began when suddenly the bedroom door opened. "Hey boys merry Christmas." Dave said happily while he greeted them. "Good morning Daddy." Theodore said warmly as he looked up at him. "Hey guys, I've got a huge surprise for you downstairs. It was too big to actually be put under the Christmas tree though." He explained with a grin as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Ooh, is it an elephant?" Theodore questioned with a raise of his paw.

"Oh come on Theo!" Alvin snapped with a roll of his eyes. "Use your head! Why would he get us an elephant? I mean it couldn't even fit through the door! If he really even cared about us at all he wouldn't be dumping us with a woman who doesn't even know what year it is and going out with Samantha tonight instead!" he exclaimed as he quickly spun back around and heaved another sigh. "Uh boys, could you please give us a moment?" Dave asked his other two boys.

"Sure." Simon began as he took ahold of Theodore's paw. "Come on let's go." He said. "Umm okay. Is Alvin going to be alright?" he asked him. "Don't worry, Dad knows how to handle it. I mean if he adopted us, you can be sure that he's used to Alvin by now." Simon said as he pulled him out of the door. "Alvin are you okay?" Dave asked him. "No I'm not!" he yelled angrily as he quickly turned around and stomped his paw. "When I first found out that you were adopting me I thought it was because you loved me and you wanted to spend more time with me!" he cried. "But I don't understand, I do and that's exactly the reason that I adopted you." Dave told him with a shake of his head.

"Oh really? So why have you gone out with Samantha ever since then and she's all that you ever talk about? You really just wanted to impress her didn't you?" he questioned his father. "Is that really what you think Alvin?" Dave asked him. "Yeah." He answered as he lowered his head again and turned his face away from him. "This is my first real Christmas with you, our real parents didn't want us. And now it seems like you don't either." He said shakily.

That's when suddenly he felt himself whisked away inside his father's arms. "Alvin, you have no idea how wrong you really are." He said as he carried him over to the bed and sat down with him still cuddled inside his arms. "Do you want to know the truth of why I'm really spending so much time with Samantha?" he asked him. "It's because you're planning on marrying her for real isn't it?" he questioned him back. "Well that, and I want you boys to have a mother. Considering that I can't be two places at once, and you've already gotten close with Miles. I'm doing it for you and your brothers." He explained.

"Okay, I understand but I still wish that we had more time to be together." Alvin said. "I know, and I do too, and that's why we're going to Disney World for Christmas vacation." Dave told him with a nod and a grin. "For real Dave, I mean Dad?" Alvin asked him eagerly as his eyes widened with disbelief. "Yep, we're scheduled to leave tomorrow. However don't tell the others because it was supposed to be a surprise. The Chipettes are coming too." He explained as Alvin grew a sly grin onto his face. "I always wanted to see Brittany in a bikini." He admitted as Dave rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I don't want you to ever feel like I'm ignoring you alright. And since we're a real family now I need you to tell me whenever something is bothering you deal?" he asked him. "It's a deal Dad." Alvin said as he snuggled inside his chest and smiled warmly up at him as Dave hugged him back and he could feel the warmth of his heart beating. "Knock, knock." Alvin gasped as he perked up his ears when suddenly Ian entered the room.

"Uncle Ian!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Gee, I never thought that I'd be so happy to say that before." Alvin said as he looked up at him. "Hey, how's it going fur ball?" Ian questioned as he scratched him behind the ears. "I heard that you're officially a Seville now." He said. "Yep! It's literally written in ink!" Alvin answered. "Well congrats. Jeeze, it's amazing what you can miss after going to Paris for a month." Ian said. "I wouldn't hold him too long though Dave, or you might have to change your shirt." He told him as Alvin scowled at him.

"I am toilet trained for your information! I mean hello!? I'm a talking and singing chipmunk here! Why wouldn't I be able to use a simple thing like that!?" he cried. "Alright, alright I'm sorry don't get your tail in a knot. By the way I just thought you'd like to know that your other two chipmunks or sons or whatever are downstairs playing hide and seek from Andrew." Ian told him. "Alright, I _know_ I'm going to regret asking this here. But who the heck is Andrew?" Alvin asked him. "He's my nephew and I brought him over for you guys to babysit." He answered.

"Well then why are the boys hiding from him?" Dave wondered. "Because he thought it would be fun to yank their tails." Ian said. "And what you didn't try to stop him!?" he exclaimed as he shook his head with disbelief. "He's only a baby Dave, I didn't really see how I could." Ian pointed out. "Listen Alvin, I'm sorry buddy but I'm going to have to check up on them and see what's going on. I'll be back to spend some time with you later I promise." He assured him before kissing his cheek and setting him back down on the bed and racing out of the room.

"Was it just my imagination or did you just seem a little bit hurt about my dad blaming you?" Alvin questioned as he looked up at Ian. "What? Me? Of course not!" he exclaimed as he placed a hand onto his chest being completely dumbfounded. "Cause it's alright if you were. You should probably talk to him about it, otherwise he'll never know." He explained. "Don't be ridiculous, what am I a wuss?" Ian asked as Alvin simply just shook his head while he walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A New Friend

Gee thanks! I'm glad you like it so far! Hope you had a great Christmas and have a happy new year! Alright, here's the next chapter.

As Dave rushed back downstairs he saw the devilish little toddler clapping his hands and laughing mischievously as he yanked Theodore's tail. "Ouch!" he cried before he started bursting into tears. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Stay away from him!" Dave yelled as he ran over to his son and scooped him up inside his arms. "Are you alright Theodore?" he asked him. "Y-Y-Yes. I think so. But it still really hurts." He sobbed as he rubbed his eyes with a sniff. "Don't worry I'll wrap it in some ice. Gosh, I never thought there would be someone else in the world besides Alvin that would cause so much trouble." He said as he carried him into the kitchen.

That's when suddenly Simon leapt out of a cupboard and down onto the kitchen counter. "Is it safe to come out?" he asked. "No. Andrew pulled my tail!" Theodore exclaimed. "He did? Why I oughta,.." Simon began shaking his fist as he started storming towards the edge. "Simon don't." Dave began. "I'm just as upset about this as you but it's not Andrew's fault. He's just a baby. Ian is the one who needs to teach him some discipline if he's the one in charge of him." He explained as he set Theodore down next to him.

"Sit tight Theodore, I'll take care of you in a minute." He told him as he headed towards the refrigerator and opened the freezer. That's when suddenly Ian came downstairs. "Uh Dave, can I talk to you for a second?" he questioned. "Sorry Ian I'm busy getting ice for my son because your nephew thought it was funny to pull his tail because you never taught him otherwise." He said. "Hey in my defense, most everyone that I know who has children aren't chipmunks." Ian told him. "I know, but that's not the point." He began as he slammed the freezer shut.

"I invited you here because I thought you had changed and that I could trust you around my boys!" he snapped as he pointed his finger at him. "Apparently though, I was wrong." He said. "Look Dave I'm sorry alright? I'm just not very good at this. I'm not the _fatherly_ type." He said. "Yeah well it isn't me that you should be apologizing to." Dave told him.

"Alright Theodore turn around." He said before he started wrapping his tail. "There, that should make you feel better." He said as Theodore jumped inside his arms and snuggled up against him. "Thank you Daddy." He said before kissing his cheek and closing his eyes. "Oh please." Ian said with a groan and a roll of his eyes before he walked away. "What's up with him?" Simon asked pointing a thumb back at him. "I don't know." Dave answered. "Maybe something is bothering him. I mean before Miles got to know us he wasn't very nice either. But that's only because he was upset that his father left him when he was a kid." Theodore said.

"Yeah, well maybe you're right." Dave told him. "Uh Dad? Can I go talk to him?" he asked. "Well sure if you think that's going to help. But be careful alright?" he said as he slowly lowered him towards the ground and set him down. "Alright, I will." He answered as he raced towards the door and outside onto the front steps. He skidded to a stop next to Ian. "What do _you_ want?" he asked him as he looked over his shoulder at him with a scowl. "To talk." Theodore answered as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah well I don't need your charity." Ian told him before turning his head back away from him. "I'm not asking you to. I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you." Theodore said. "Oh yeah and why do you want to do a stupid thing like that for?" Ian questioned him angrily. "I don't know, maybe because we're friends. I mean we are friends now aren't we?"

Theodore questioned him back. "I don't know, why would you want to be friends with somebody like me? I'm the reason that your tail is wrapped in ice right now, and I've always been mean to you and those other two furry brats. I don't blame your father for not trusting me, I mean you're just lucky that you have a father who loves you." Ian told him. "There are some of us that aren't so lucky." He added.

"What do you mean? Don't you?" Theodore asked him with uncertainty as he shrugged his paws up into the air but Ian simply just looked at him. "No." he answered after a moment. "My father wasn't a very nice person like Dave is." He told him. "Gee Ian, I'm really sorry. That makes me pretty sad." Theodore said as he heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head while a tear rolled down his cheek. "Don't be, there's nothing you can do about it." He assured him with a wave of his hand.

"I mean you're always so happy and loveable and it kills me to see you getting yourself all worked up for nothing." He told him. "Really?" Theodore questioned as he looked back up at him. "I mean yeah it's a dog eat dog world out here and you've got to learn how to stand your ground and by tough like me." He said as he pointed to himself. "Well,.. then could you teach me?" Theodore asked him. "Uh,.. sure. If you'd like. But you've got to show me that you have what it takes." Ian told him. "How do I do that?" he asked him.

"Well, for starters. If Andrew pulls your tail again don't be afraid to stand up for yourself and show him whose boss. Just because he's a baby doesn't mean that he can walk all over you." He said. "Alright, I will! Thank you Uncle Ian." He told him as Ian grinned at him. "Anytime Chubby." He said affectionately as he bumped his fist together with his own. Theodore stood up and started to go back inside. "Hey Theodore, how did it go?" Dave asked him as he hung his head and heaved a heavy sad sigh. "Terrible." He answered.

"No wonder Ian is so mean. His father was mean to him and so he doesn't know any better." He explained. "Really?" Dave asked him with disbelief. "He never mentioned anything about it." He said with a shake of his head. "I know." Theodore began before suddenly he got an idea and looked back up at his father. "Uh Dad?" he began. "Yes son?" Dave questioned as Alvin and Simon came into the room. "Can we take Uncle Ian with us? He doesn't even have a family and he doesn't even know what being a part of one feels like." He said as Alvin and Simon gasped loudly.

Alvin quickly rushed over to his younger brother and placed a paw over his mouth. "Oh come on Dad don't listen to him! He doesn't even know what he's saying! I think he's delirious and he should go see a doctor instead of going on vacation with us." He told him. "Don't be ridiculous Alvin, I'm not leaving any of you behind." Dave said. "Yay!" Theodore cried after he pushed Alvin's paw away from him. "Uh Theo, I don't think that's what Dad meant." Alvin said.

"Actually Alvin, as much as I hate to admit it I agree with him." He said. "What!?" Alvin and Simon cried together. "Dad you can't be serious!" Alvin exclaimed. "Actually, I am. It might due Ian some good to spend some time with us." Dave said. "And what about his demonic baby devil? Besides the fact that he's bald and he has baby blue eyes, that doesn't take away from the fact that he's still Ian's nephew and like his uncle, he's evil!" Alvin cried with a wave of his paws.

"Oh don't worry about Andrew, you just have to show him whose boss." Theodore said. "Who told you that?" Dave asked him. "Uncle Ian." Theodore answered happily. "Alright, look… here's the deal." Dave said clapping his hands together before bending down to their level. "I'm going to have a little heart to heart with him and you guys can start packing for our trip. Then you can open your Christmas presents." He explained. "Really? Can we bring anything we want to?" Alvin asked him. "Yes you can Alvin, as long as it fits." Dave answered with a nod. "Good! Let's go get our detective kit that we got for Christmas last year!" he exclaimed.

"Why would you want to bring that?" Dave asked him. "I've never seen you use it before." He said. "That's because we never had a mystery to solve before. But you never know when one might just decide to pop up out of nowhere." Alvin said as Dave shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just go." He said. "Race ya!" Alvin cried as Dave turned his head and watched them chase after each other and jump on each other as they tumbled over onto the stairs. "Hey, be careful." He warned before he walked outside.

"Ian can I talk to you for a second?" Dave asked as Ian stood up and turned around to look at him. "Theodore told me what happened and what you guys talked about." He said. "Oh. That figures. I should have known that he couldn't keep his big furry mouth shut if his life depended on it." Ian said. "Listen Ian, I'm sorry you've had it rough and I honestly didn't know about it. But you got to remember that those chipmunks are my kids which means that you've got to learn to treat them with respect." He told him as he pointed a stern finger at him.

"Why? All they are is just a bunch of furry rats." He said. "Yeah, well it just so happens that one of those rats actually feels sorry for you." Dave told him. "He does? What did he tell you?" Ian questioned. "He wanted me to invite you to go on vacation with us." He explained. "Oh, where are you guys going?" Ian asked. "Disney World." Dave answered. "Uh gee, thanks Dave." Ian told him. "Don't thank me thank Theodore. If it was up to me I'd throw you out of here so fast it would make your head spin, but I promised myself and my children that I would be a better father and role model to them. And I'm trying to teach them about seeing the best in people and forgiving them even if they don't actually deserve it." He said.

"Well for what it's worth Dave, you are." Ian began. "But if you ever tell anyone else I said that I'll kill you." He told him. "Alright, it's a deal." Dave said. "Oh and I sort of guess that your quote and quote boys," he began as he made the quotation marks with his fingers aren't so bad after all." Ian told him. "Maybe if you actually gave them a chance you might grow to love them as much as I do." Dave said. "Don't push it Dave. I hardly believe that I'm ever actually going to feel affection for those rodents." Ian told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Three Munks and A Baby

(to answer some quick questions, Theodore doesn't hate Ian because he doesn't seem like the type of munk to hold a grudge and now he understands why he is the way he is. And yes of _course_ The Chipettes are going to be mad)

"Alright does everyone have everything?" Dave asked as he popped open the trunk and started placing the boys' suitcases inside of it. "I think so, but what about the girls?" Simon asked him. "Don't you mean what about Jeanette?" Alvin asked him teasingly. "The girls are going to meet as at the docks." Dave began. "And Alvin it isn't nice to tease Simon about his love life." He told him as he tossed his own suitcase inside of the trunk.

"Why not? I do it all the time." Ian said with a shrug as he dropped his own next to his. "That's different!" Alvin yelled. "Only _I'm_ allowed to tease my brothers!" he shouted angrily as he clenched his teeth with a growl and extended his claws. "You know I have to hand it to you Dave, he's actually sort of cute in an obnoxious way." Ian told him. "Thanks, but I still don't like you." Alvin growled. "Eh, I can live with that." Ian said with another shrug as he opened the backdoor and picked Andrew up and placed him inside his car seat.

"Come on Alvin, you really should try giving him a chance." Dave told him as he slammed the trunk shut. "Why should I!? Don't you remember what he did to us!?" Alvin yelled. "Yes I do, and I promise you that I'm not going to let him get a chance to hurt you again. But if I really believed that he would, do you honestly think that I would let him anywhere near you?" Dave asked him. "Well, no, I guess not." He realized.

"So then you're just really going to have to trust me." He said. "I do trust you Dad, it's him that I'm not all that sure about. I mean what if he tries taking us away from you again?" Alvin asked him. "That's never going to happen, nothing is going to break up this family. When I adopted you guys I took on this responsibility, and adoption is a permanent forever deal. There's no backing out of it. And you know what?" Dave questioned him. "What?" Alvin questioned him back. "It was the best decision that I ever made in my life." He told him unaware that Ian was now looking over at them and listening to their conversation.

"Mine too." Alvin said feeling his eyes starting to tear up as Dave bent down and all three chipmunks ran inside his arms. "I love you Dad." Alvin said as he snuggled up against his chest as Dave slowly started to stand back up and hugged them tightly. "I love you guys too and nothing is ever going to change that." He told them as Ian quickly slammed the door shut. "Alright, so I think that's everything. We should probably go before we miss our flight." He said as Dave looked back up at him and the chipmunks scrunched up their faces with confusion. "Uh Ian we're going on a cruise." He said. "Right." Ian began with a nod. "I knew that." He said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Dave asked him. "Uh yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm worried about Andrew. He doesn't like sitting still for any length of time." He answered. "Neither does Alvin." Dave pointed out with a grin. "Hey!" Alvin snapped. "Sorry Alvin." Dave apologized. "Now come on you boys need to get in the back with the baby." He told them. "Oh great that means that I'm going to smell his dirty diapers the whole entire trip." Alvin said as he plugged his nose and waved his paw in the air.

"Come on Dad! When do _I_ get to drive!?" he exclaimed. "I hate to break it to you but you're a chipmunk. It would be kind of hard to steer and work the pedals at the same time." Ian told him stifling a laugh as Alvin scowled at him. "What!? Stuart Little did it because he had his _own_ car!" he pointed out. "Actually the little gerbil has a point." Ian said as Dave opened the door. "I'm sorry Alvin but I don't like the idea of you behind the wheel all by yourself out on a busy street." Dave told him as he set them down in the backseat.

"Oh that's real nice Dave, you don't trust your own son." Ian said. "That's got nothing to do with it Ian. He's too young and he's not ready." He told him with a shake of his head. "Really? He's not Dave? Or is it that _you're_ not the one that's ready." He said as he pointed at him. "Why am I having this conversation with you?" Dave asked with a roll of his eyes as he shut the door. "They're my kids, and I'm going to raise them the way that I think is best is for them. Even though I still think that they should focus more on their schoolwork then their singing and eventually maybe detective career, at least it isn't dangerous." He said as he walked over towards the driver's seat. "Anything could end up being dangerous Dave, after all, you're the one who invited me to go on vacation with you!" Ian shouted over to him before he climbed inside the passenger's seat.

 _…._

"Are we there yet?" Alvin asked loudly. "Because Simon keeps poking me." He said crossly. "I'm only doing it because you keep flicking your snot at Andrew who is just simply trying to have a peaceful nap." He pointed out. "Well yeah but that's only because he kept hitting me on the head with his rattle!" Alvin snapped. "Alvin!" Dave scolded as he glared at him through the rearview mirror. "Shh!" Simon snapped inside a whisper as he quickly placed his paws over the top of his brother's mouth. "You're going to wake him up." He said. "Boys!" Dave snapped but it was already too late.

Andrew suddenly woke up and started screaming on the top of his lungs. "Oh, great. Nice one Alvin." Ian said sarcastically as Dave rolled his eyes and started pulling over on to the curb. "What!? Why am _I_ always the one in trouble!?" he exclaimed with a disbelief as he shook his head and placed his paws on top of his chest. "That's easy, because you're a bad kid." Ian told him as Dave slammed on the brakes and gave a horrified gasp. "Ian!" he exclaimed as Alvin quickly squeezed out of his seatbelt and kicked the door open.

"Alvin!" Dave cried with another gasp. "Alvin wait!" he called as he quickly threw off his own seatbelt and frantically opened the door. The other two chipmunks ran after him and left Ian to deal with the screaming infant. They followed Alvin as he sprinted inside the woods. When they could no longer see which way he went after he rounded the corner they followed his paw prints. "Alvin!" Dave called through his cupped hands.

"Where did he go?" Theodore wondered aloud. That's when suddenly Dave heard muffled sounds and tilted his head back. Alvin was standing up on a tree branch and hiding his face inside the trunk while he sobbed. "Alvin? Can I talk to you for a second?" Dave asked him. "Why? All I am is a troublemaker." He told him as he continued to sob. "No you're not, you're much more than that." Dave told him. "Now please, come on down bud." He said.

"But Ian said_" Alvin began. "Never mind what Ian said, he doesn't see things the way that I do. I mean to him you're just a talking chipmunk who can sing and dance, but to me you're my son regardless of what he thinks." He told him as Alvin finally turned around and looked at him and slid down the trunk of the tree with his paws. "Alright, I think I understand." He began. "You _think_ that you understand?" Dave questioned him. "Alright, fine! I know okay? But I'm just so sick of Ian and Andrew and I wish that they weren't even coming with us. They don't even like us at all." Alvin said.

"But Alvin Andrew is ju_" Dave began. "Just a baby! I know! I know!" he yelled. "Just give it some time maybe you two will grow to love each other." He told him. "But Dad, he's Ian's nephew, what part of that don't you understand?" Alvin questioned him with a shake of his head as he held out his paws. "Listen Alvin, I know that Ian's pretty rough around the edges but that's only because he's had a rough life." Dave began as he squatted down to him.

"Who knows? Maybe after a while you guys will start to rub off on him." He said. "Remember that song that you guys always like to sing?" he asked. "I see your true colors shining through." Simon began to sing as Theodore joined in with him. "I see your true colors and that's why I love you." They sung as Alvin rolled his eyes and started to sing along. "So don't be afraid to let them show!" he sung before they finished the last part together as they started walking back out of the woods. "Your true colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Accident

(LOL I just realized that I made a goof! The Chipmunks and The Chipettes live in California in the live action CGI world, hence forth no snow. However maybe they don't in this story since it just seems more interesting to have snow on Christmas. Oh and by the way, I think you _can_ take a cruise in the wintertime as long as the water isn't frozen)

"Wow, I can't believe how much I missed the scent of the ocean breeze." Alvin said as he ran out on deck with his two brothers. "Alright guys remember to be on your best behavior and I'll take your bags to your room." Dave said as he started to turn around. "Hey wait Dave before you go, can you take Andrew with you? I think he needs changed." Ian said as he handed the baby over to him. "Alright, fine, I need to go check on the girls anyway." Dave said as he carried the toddler away with the rest of his bags.

Alvin leapt up into the air and climbed up onto the railing before plopping down on the top of it and breathing a heavy sigh while his head and tail drooped. "Hey, what's up with you? You look like you got a lump of coal in your stocking for Christmas." Ian told him. "So? Why do you care? You think I'm a bad kid anyway." He said. "Listen Alvin, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're not a bad kid. I didn't mean what I said in the car. I was just a little jealous that's all." He admitted.

"Jealous?" Alvin questioned with disbelief. "Jealous of what?" he asked him. "Well you know everything. The whole thing with you and Dave." He told him. "You mean my family?" Alvin asked as he turned to look up at him. "You know what? Never mind. Families are overrated anyway." Ian told him as Alvin hopped back up onto his feet. "

Listen Ian, I know your father was mean to you but so what! I means that he was never really your father in the first place. Family isn't about whether or not you carry the same blood or genes or even skin or fur, I mean sure it _can_ be the same but it doesn't have to be." He said as Simon and Theodore scurried up the railing and stood next to him. "Oh great, you're not going to treat me to an idiotic song and dance number are you?" Ian asked them. "Yep! Hit it guys!" Alvin cried as he pointed his finger into the air.

 _Oh we stick together through the bright and stormy weather._

 _We're brothers until the end._

 _Oh we may be furry and from the same oak tree,_

 _But that's not what makes us a family,_

 _We're connected at the start._

 _We have the love inside our hearts!_

 _Our father's love!_

 _He saves us most every single day,_

 _He is our best friend and that's what makes us a family._

 _Theodore;_

 _Oh he helps us with our homework during the day, and if we have a bad dream he scares the nightmares away._

 _Simon;_

 _He picks us up when we are falling, and we know that he'll always be there for us right where he belongs._

 _We have the love inside our hearts!_

 _Our father's love!_

 _He saves us most every single day,_

 _He is our best friend and that's what makes us a family._

 _Alvin;_

 _Yeah we are a family!_

All three chipmunks stopped singing and dancing and extended their paws inside the air before slowly taking their bows. "Oh great, that was a few minutes of my life that I'll never get back." Ian said as Alvin took a step back unaware that he was inches away from the edge "That's it, you're hopless." He said. Ian gave a loud gasp as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Uh Alvin, you might want to_" he began as he pointed his finger and motioned it inside a circle. "Oh come on! Now you're sounding just like my dad. Alvin Seville lives life dangerously!" he exclaimed when suddenly he lost his balance just as Dave had been returning with Andrew and the girls. "Wh-Wh-Whoa!" he cried before he started falling through the air.

"NO! Alvin!" Dave cried as he rushed frantically over to the railing when suddenly he heard a tiny splash. His heart raced as he looked down at the water. "I've got to go after him." Dave said as he started taking off his shoes. A few moments later Alvin's head popped up to the surface. "Daddy!" he began as he let out a huge gasp of air. "Daddy help me!" he cried. "I'm coming Alvin just hold on!" Dave told him before turning his head back towards the others. "Simon, Theodore, get back down on top of the deck, and Ian get ready to throw me a lifesaver." He said as the other two boys hopped down off of the railing and Dave jumped into the water making a humongous splash.

As he came back up to the surface he noticed that the water was carrying Alvin farther and farther away from him. "Daddy!" he yelled as he continued flailing his arms and kicking his legs. "It's alright son I'm here, just hold on." Dave said as he swam closer to him, kicking his legs faster than he ever had in his life. Before he knew it Alvin found himself being whisked away inside his arms. Dave looked back up at Ian and nodded. Then he grabbed ahold of the ring after Ian threw it down and pulled him up to safety.

Alvin sneezed as Dave hugged him tightly to his chest. "Oh Alvin thank God you're alright." Dave said as he breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed the top of his head and continued to hug him. "You had me worried sick." He said as he hugged and kissed him again. "Dad, can't breathe." Alvin choked out as he gasped for breathe. "Sorry." Dave apologized as he quickly let him go.

"Uh Dave," Ian began. "you should know that I had nothing to do with this." He said. "Thanks Ian, I know." Dave said with a nod. "I owe you one." He told him. "Yes, you do and a really big one at that." Ian told him as Dave started to turn around and walk away while Alvin tightly embraced his brothers. "Oh and Dave, for what it's worth,.." Ian began as Dave turned to look back at him. "I'm glad Alvin's alright." He said. "I mean there isn't anyone I enjoy tormenting as much as him and I'd miss that an awful lot if he had croaked." He told him. "Gee Ian, I've got to admit that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say,.. and I'm almost touched." Dave said. "You're welcome, just don't expect it to happen all the time." Ian told him before he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The C.D.A (Is on the case!)

(LOL I didn't actually mean that to be always literally. Sorry it's been so long until this next update by the way but hope you enjoy it anyway)

Alvin slid out his detective kit from under his bed while Simon laid on top of it looking down at him as he held his head up with his paw and his tail swished from side to side. "You're lucky that our father didn't try to kill you." He told him. "Oh come on Si, it was an accident." Alvin told him as he just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. "The only reason that you fell is because you were stupid enough not to watch what you were doing. Although Ian tried to warn you." Brittany told him. "Oh really Brit? I thought you hated him?" Alvin questioned as she leapt down off of the bed and onto the floor.

"I do. But at least he tried to stop you. That doesn't mean that he's changed or that I like him though." She said when suddenly Dave walked inside the room. "Alright I'm sorry girls but you have to leave now because I have to get the boys to bed." He explained as Alvin quickly stood up and kicked his kit back under the bed as fast as he could so his father wouldn't see him. However he had been too late. "Alvin what was that?" Dave asked him.

"What was what?" he asked him back nervously as he glanced down at the ground and then back up at him. "Never mind." He said with a quick shake of his head. "It's time to get on your pajamas and brush your teeth." He told him. "But Dad it isn't fair! The girls get to go to bed whenever they want to!" Alvin exclaimed as he shook his head and pointed at the Chipettes as they left the room. "Yeah well I'm not their father so they can do whatever they want to. But I _am_ your father and so you have got to do what I say and get ready for bed." He said.

"But_" Alvin began. "Now!" Dave cried as he pointed a finger in towards the direction of the bathroom. "Alright, fine!" he yelled before he ran away. "Uh Dad, are you and Alvin having a fight?" Theodore asked as he looked up at him sadly and his eyes softened. "Don't worry Theodore, everything is going to be alright." He reassured him soothingly. "Alvin just needs to learn to listen to me and respect me that's all." He said. "I'll be back to tuck you in and say goodnight in a minute." He promised before he left the room.

"Boy Alvin doesn't realize how lucky he is." Brittany said as she hopped up onto the railing and sat down looking over the ocean. "I wish that I had a father." She said as she heaved a heavy sad sigh. "Hey what are you girls still doing up?" Ian asked as Brittany quickly turned her head and scowled at him. "Hey don't give me that look, I just saved your boyfriend's life." He told her as she glared at him. "First of all he isn't my boyfriend, and second of all if I recall it was Dave who saved his life." She told him.

"Alright so maybe it was if you want to get technical." He said. "What? Does it look like it says stupid all over my face?" Brittany asked him. "You would have never done what he did. If it wasn't for him, he would have drowned." She said. "Oh really? And who says that I wouldn't?" Ian spat as Brittany quickly leapt up onto her feet and placed her paws on her hips. "I do!" she snapped angrily. "Alright, so maybe you're right, or maybe you're wrong I don't know. But we'll never really find out for sure will we?" he questioned her.

"Oh come on Ian! You put us in cages and tried to have me and my sisters barbequed!" she yelled. "So? What? Can't a person change?" he asked her. "Yes, but I don't really believe that you have. In fact first thing tomorrow morning I'm going to talk to the boys about their first detective case and find out the real reason that you came on this trip." She said. "Look Brittany that shouldn't be any mystery to you at all, the only reason that I came is because I needed someone to help me take care of Andrew." He told her.

"No it isn't, you could have just stayed home." She said. "No I couldn't, Dave is already angry at me for what happened yesterday. I know that he would never agree to watch him alone." He explained. "I knew it. You don't care about us at all." She told him. "Oh yeah? Then why didn't I just let Alvin fall? Huh miss thinks she knows everything?" he questioned her. "He does have a point." Jeanette pointed out. "Alright then spill it Ian, why did you really come to talk to us?" Brittany asked him.

"Because _I'm_ the one who can give those chipmunks their first detective case." He said as he pointed to his chest. "What do you mean?" Jeanette asked him. "Yeah, what are you talking about Ian!? Brittany snapped. "Alright you guys know about The Tower of Terror right?" he questioned them. "Yeah, of course." Jeanette said. "Well, I heard from a very reliable source that lately the people who have been going on that ride, suddenly disappear afterwards." He said in a very terrifying mysterious whisper as he leaned his head in towards them. Brittany looked up at him nervously and gulped.

"Just thought you'd like to know that." He said happily with a grin before he walked away. "Good night!" he cried. "Uh, maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea after all." Eleanor said anxiously. "Oh come on Ellie, you really don't believe him do you? He's obviously just trying to scare us." Brittany said waving it away with her paw before jumping back down on the ground. "Now come on, let's get some sleep. God knows that I'll need plenty of it if I need to deal with Alvin tomorrow." She said.

 _…_

A few days later the ship arrived at its dock in Orlando. Everyone was pretty much tired out from the New Year's Eve party slash concert they had the night before. Everyone except for Alvin that was. "Boy I can't believe that we made it to Disneyworld on the first day of 2016." He said as he stepped off the bus. "Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind?" he sung loudly but Simon just simply groaned at him. "Give it a rest Alvin, we were singing that song most of last night." He told him.

"Alright guys here's the schedule for the day. Since everyone is basically tired out, I'd figure that we'll spend the afternoon at the hotel today to rest up, and then we can start going into the parks tomorrow." Dave told them. "Alright, but I'm not riding the tower of terror." Eleanor said. "Why not? Alvin wondered aloud. "That's alright you don't have to go on anything that you don't want to." Dave assured her. "Wait!" Alvin exclaimed. "That's like the best ride in the whole park besides Space Mountain." He said.

"Because Ian said that that's the ride that people have been disappearing on." She explained. "Wait, Ian said what?" Dave questioned as he gave a suspicious look over at him. "It's true Dave, I swear." He assured him. "You can check the paper if you don't believe me." He said. "Hold on guys! Do you know what this means!?" Alvin exclaimed excitedly. "No, but I have a feeling that you're going to tell us anyway." Simon said. "We have our first mystery, and it's right here in Disneyworld!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; An Old Enemy

Alright sorry I've been missing in action for so long, but I'm back and have a new style of writing. I hope you enjoy it!

After everyone got checked in The Chipettes went down to the pool with Dave, Ian, and Andrew while The Chipmunks stayed inside their hotel room watching TV. Alvin heaved a heavy sad sigh as he started flicking through the channels. "Let's face it guys, there just isn't anything on." He said when suddenly Simon gasped and his eyes widened at one of the channels that flashed by.

"Wait a minute, go back!" he exclaimed. "I thought I saw something!" he cried. Sure enough as Alvin turned back onto the news channel they saw an old familiar face. This time all three chipmunks gasped.

"That's agent Suggs!" Alvin cried as he pointed at the screen.

"Agent James Suggs is currently under investigation of some terrorists upon the no fly list that have come to Orlando illegally." The newswoman said in the background as Simon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I know he can't mean us since we came here on a cruise." He said as the camera cut away from Suggs.

"And now for your local weather." She said as Alvin turned off the TV.

"Don't you get it!? We're still in big trouble Si, if Suggs finds us_" he began when suddenly the door opened and Ian came inside the room carrying Andrew.

"Hey guys just coming in here for a moment to get a clean diaper." He said.

"You mean _you're_ actually changing it yourself?" Simon questioned him with disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous of course not! I'm just getting it for Dave." He answered.

"Look Ian, as much as I think that you should learn how to take care of Andrew yourself, I really don't have time to argue with you right now. Some creepy guy other than you is after us!" Alvin exclaimed as Ian looked at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about? You mean there is actually somebody else besides me who wants to mess with you?" he asked him.

"Yeah." Theodore answered sadly with a hang of his head.

"I'm afraid he's right." Simon began as he told him all about Suggs and his break up with his girlfriend.

"Well, didn't you tell Dave about this?" Ian asked him.

"No, not really. I didn't want him to think that we couldn't handle ourselves." Alvin admitted.

"Listen guys, you need to tell him about this." Ian said.

"No!" Alvin cried. "And why do you care anyway I thought you hated us?" he asked him.

"Uh well, it's kind of hard to explain but that's not the point! I_ I_ I don't want to see you to get hurt." Ian told him.

"Really? Gosh Ian, I can't believe it." Simon said.

"Believe me glasses neither can I." Ian muttered under his breath. "Look, I promise I won't say anything as long as you promise me that you'll be careful alright?" he questioned.

"Alright, fine." Alvin said as he breathed a sigh.

"Oh and by the way," Ian began as he removed a diaper out of the diaper bag before turning back to them. "if you ever need anything, I got your back. Cause I'm the only one who gets to torment you fur balls." He told him as slowly a small grin stretched a crossed Alvin's face.

"Ian?" he began as he watched him heading towards the door.

"Yeah?" he asked him as he spun back around.

"Thanks." Alvin told him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ian said before he left the room again.

"Maybe there's some hope for him after all." Simon said as he shared his thought aloud.

"Yeah, well maybe you're right Simon, but right now we have a mystery to solve!" Alvin exclaimed.

"No, no, nope!" Simon cried with a wave of our arms. "Our father told us to stay inside the room since we didn't want to go swimming, so we're not going anywhere except down to the pool!" he told him.

"Wake up Si! Ian doesn't think that we can handle ourselves and so now's our chance to prove him wrong by solving The Tower of Terror mystery!" Alvin told him.

"Alvin look," Simon began as he took a deep breath. "it pains me to say this it really does, but I'm finally starting to think that in his own way Ian does care about us and that's why he acted like that. I don't think he's ready to admit to us or even himself yet but I believe that somewhere deep down inside of him he does care in his own way." He said.

"Hello!? Anybody home!?" Alvin cried as he pounded on the top of his head with his fist. "The only reason Ian is even here is so that Dad will help him babysit Andrew." He told him as he slid his detective kit out from under the bed and slowly slid the lid off of the box and his eyes grew wide with excitement as he picked up his detective coat and slid his arms through the sleeves before he threw Simon and Theodore their coats.

Simon slapped his forehead and closed his eyes. "Why do I have a feeling that this is such a bad idea?" he questioned with a shake of his head, but he knew that he couldn't leave his brothers behind him so he put on his hat and coat.

"Come on guys, we have a mystery to solve!" Alvin exclaimed as he looked through his magnifying glass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Lost and Found

"Alright boys we're back." Dave said as he opened the door and walked inside with Ian beside him who had a sleeping Andrew inside his arms with his head rested against his chest. "Boys?" Dave questioned when nobody had answered him. Ian gulped as he turned his head to look around the empty room. That's when suddenly the girls hopped in behind them soaking wet inside their bathing suits.

"Oh no, this _cannot_ be happening to us!" Brittany snapped with a gesturing move of her finger as Dave walked over to the window and stuck his head out of it.

"I sure hope Simon's alright." Jeanette said.

"Alvin!" Dave yelled at the top of his lungs as he felt his heart pound frantically against his chest before he pulled his head back inside and slammed the window shut. "I'm starting to get worried. You would think I talk just to hear the sound of my own voice. I _told_ them to stay here in the room!" he snapped angrily as he rushed over to the phone.

"Uh Dave wait, there's something that I need to tell you." Ian began as Dave picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry Ian I can't talk to you right now." Dave said as he started dialing the phone. A few minutes later the phone stopped ringing. "Hello I have to report three missing boys… well their names are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore and they're talking chipmunks with clothes on." He explained when suddenly the line went dead and he received a dial tone. "Hello?" he questioned before he placed the phone back down on the hook.

"Who was that?" Ian asked him.

"The front desk, but they didn't believe me." He explained.

"Well can you really blame them I mean I didn't at first either, and not everyone's heard about them and how famous they are." Ian pointed out.

"That's it I'm calling the police." Dave said as he picked up the phone again.

"Wait Dave don't." Ian told him.

"What are you talking about Ian, my kids are missing and I need to find them!" he exclaimed.

"I know, it's just that_ well, I promised them that I wouldn't tell you anything and if you get the police involved then they'll think that I've broken my promise." He told him as Dave gave a horrified gasp and quickly set the phone back down again.

"Wait a minute? Are you telling me that you knew about this!?" he questioned him with disbelief.

"No, I didn't know that they would run away, if that's even what happened." Ian told him.

"How could you do this to me Ian!? I _trusted_ you and now I find out that you're keeping something from me behind my back!" he yelled. "Tell me the truth, where are my boys?" he asked him.

"I don't know, but I promise you that I won't rest until I help you find them if you just give me a chance." Ian said.

"Oh yeah and why should I?" Dave asked him.

"Because I'm you're only chance. I have a general idea where they might be." He said before he set Andrew down for his nap and left the room.

 _….._

"I have an awful feeling that this isn't going to end well." Simon said as he and his brothers constantly avoided being stepped on as they scrambled through the park. That's when suddenly Theodore's hat fell off his head and onto his ground.

"Oh shoot!" he cried as he scrambled back over to get it and pick it up before he found himself being slowly lifted up into the air by the back of his coat.

"Where the heck have you been!?" Ian yelled as he continued to dangle him inside the air. "You can't just go running off like that, otherwise I get in trouble!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Uncle Ian, we're you worried about us?" Theodore asked him.

"No!" Ian cried defensively. "No, of course not! I could care less about you little balls of fluff! I just need to know before you're about to do something stupid like this I thought_" he began.

"Wait a minute, if you weren't worried, then why do you need to know?" Theodore asked him.

"I just do! Besides, that's none of your business! Now come on I have to take you back before your father grinds my bones into dust." He said.

"Come on Simon, there's the tower right over there!" Alvin whispered as he waved a paw over at him but Ian caught him and lifted them both up into the air before they could get away.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with me I'm already in enough trouble." He said before he carried them away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Storm

"You know I think we should get ear holes inside our hats." Alvin said since Theodore losing his hat was what had gotten them into this trouble in the first place.

"Yeah well you'll be lucky if I don't end up turning you rats into hats." Ian told them crossly as he continued carrying them away. "I can't that after all that I've done for you _this_ is how you repay me." He said.

"You mean after putting us in cages!?" Alvin exclaimed.

"Yeah and saving your father's life, not to mention _trying_ to save you." Ian pointed out as they reached the entrance of the hotel.

"I hate to say it but he's got a point." Simon said when suddenly they entered the lobby and Dave came rushing towards them.

"Ian, thank God you've found them!" he cried.

"Yeah well let me just say that I'm not exaggerating when I say that you owe me one Dave, and it's a big one too at that." Ian told him as he took the boys away from him.

"Alright come on boys we need to talk _now_." Dave told them as he carried them back to their room. "I thought I told you guys to stay here while the rest of us went swimming. Why can't you guys ever listen to me?" he questioned them.

"I'm sorry Daddy, it was Alvin's idea." Theodore said.

"Gee, why does that not surprise me?" Dave asked as he fiddled around inside his pocket for his room key.

"Blabbermouth." Alvin muttered under his breath. "Come on Dad, all we wanted to do was solve a mystery!" he exclaimed as he spoke with his arms.

"I'm sorry Alvin but it's just too dangerous, and until you guys can show me that you can be trusted you're going to have to be watched around the clock." Dave said as he unlocked the door and took them inside. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on the girls. Ian's going to watch you. Right Ian?" he asked as he turned around and looked at them.

"What!? Why do _I_ always have to be the one to watch them!?" he cried but Dave had already dropped the boys down upon the bed and left the room. All three chipmunks just simply looked up at him. "What are _you_ looking at." He growled with a glare.

 _…._

Later that evening Dave told all three boys to get themselves ready for bed. "Uh, Dad?" Alvin began as all three of them were tucked snugly inside of their beds.

"Yes Alvin?" Dave answered.

"We're sorry." All three of them said together looking up at him with their deep sad eyes.

"It's alright, there's nothing that you could ever do that could make me stop loving you. I just hope that next time you'll stop to think about it more." He said as he gave them each a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight guys, sleep tight." He said before he turned off the light and left the room.

About a few hours later Theodore woke up to the sound of a lightning bolt. He gave a petrified little shriek before burrowing down underneath his blankets. His small little body trembled with fright as he placed his paws over his ears to block out the sounds of Dave's snoring and the sounds of the storm outside his window. He gave another loud shriek as another bolt of lightning struck and shut his eyes tightly while continuing to moan and shiver.

"Hey chubby what's going on I'm trying to sleep over here." Ian said as Theodore forced his eyes open and saw Ian standing over his bed inside the dark.

"The lightning." He began. "It's really scary." He told him.

"Oh, I see." Ian realized as he sat down on his bedside.

"You know when I was little, I was scared of thunderstorms too, but I got over it." He said.

"Really? How?" Theodore asked him.

"Well I would sing a ridiculous song that my mother would always sing to me." He explained.

"Really? What song's that?" Theodore asked him.

"On top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese,.. I lost my poor meatball,.. when somebody sneezed!" he sung before adding a "wachoo" at the end of it.

"That is funny." Theodore said with a laugh and a large yawn. "Thank you Uncle Ian, I'm not scared anymore." He said as he closed his eyes and snuggled up beside him heaving a heavy sigh.

"Uh, Theodore?" Ian questioned. "Oh, great. This is just fantastic." He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.


End file.
